


Ignorance Really Is Bliss

by DemonSquipster



Series: The one British thing [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Arthur Ketch Being an Asshole, F/M, Heavy Angst, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Pre-Season/Series 12, Sorry Not Sorry, What Have I Done, anyway, so is Mick, that’s not the point, this is a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 19:03:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15516477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonSquipster/pseuds/DemonSquipster
Summary: Part three of the one thing.Hess confronts Mick about Ketch. Mick questions whether his relationship with Ketch really is the best thing for them.





	Ignorance Really Is Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is a terrible ending to a series so there might be a part four if requested 
> 
> I have like 3 different drafts of how I wanted this to go  
> This was the only acceptable one  
> Although I did take the first half out of the second draft for this  
> That’s all thank you
> 
> PS  
> I’ll create something happier soon for these boys okay they certainly deserve some happiness

Mick couldn’t help but stare at Ketch. Things had been so perfect lately, he should have known better.

Three years ago, the British Men of Letters had come into contact with one Rowena MacLeod. Mick remembered slipping into the underground chambers, where they kept prisoners and such, with Ketch to strike a deal with her. They knew quite well about her Resurrection Seals; luckily Mick had paid attention during that briefing. They had needed a way out of the British Men of Letters that would end with them being alive.

She, naturally, wanted to get out alive as well. Mick could see the many bruises and contusions lining visible, but he wasn’t going to say anything about it. He knew Ketch had created some of those, especially due to the anxious, almost frightened looks Rowena had shot his direction. However, Mick didn’t want to know which ones he placed on her. It made his stomach churn whenever he was reminded of the types of things Ketch did for a living. He always hated seeing Ketch come home with bloodstained clothes - it was even worse when he wasn’t sure if it was Ketch’s or someone else’s.

Nonetheless, Rowena reluctantly agreed to place the Seals on the both of them, as long as they assisted her away from the Men of Letters safely. Mick had returned later that night to help her out of the chambers, since he knew it better than she did. He was never down there, since that wasn’t exactly his job, but it was a requirement for every operative to know the way around the headquarters. Ketch knew his way around better than Mick, but they both knew Rowena would have never trusted Ketch enough to leave with him. For everything she’d done for them - especially since their half of the deal had practically drained Rowena’s magic - Mick wanted her to feel somewhat safer in her escape. Plus, Mick knew the better route to leave without getting noticed. He’d had more time to think about escaping than Ketch did.

Ketch had wanted to leave immediately. Mick knew it would seem too suspicious had they both ‘died’ soon after a prisoner - a 300-year old powerful witch at that - disappeared. So they’d waited. Ketch’s patience was starting to slip, and Mick could tell. It had been three years, and Ketch couldn’t handle his job anymore. Having to do what he did on a daily basis really takes a toll on one’s mental health. Mick was already certain Ketch had something along the lines of borderline personality disorder, and his job wasn’t exactly helping in the slightest. Mick knew he needed to get him out as soon as possible.

Mick had too much free time on his hands. Fortunately, he was able to plan everything and piece it together to make it coherent enough to bring to Ketch at the end of the day.

They had been so close. So close.

Now here was the man Mick loved, bleeding and limping past him, and panic flooded through him. Ketch hadn’t spent much time walking past them, but it had been long enough.

Things had been perfect because they were going to get out of the Men of Letters.

Mick couldn’t help the panic and the worry that started rising quickly in his chest. Ketch must have been okay, right? He better have been, because Mick cannot help him right now. He glanced over at Simon, who was walking his way. “Come with me, please,” Simon said, gesturing for Mick to follow him. Mick turned around for a moment to shut his office door. When he turned back, Simon was already walking away.

He quickly caught up and followed obediently.

When they arrived at Hess’s office, Mick‘s worry and fear only increased. If what happened to Ketch was what Hess allowed to happen, what would be Mick’s situation?

He didn’t want to die.

Mick walked inside of the nearly unfamiliar room. It looked different than the one she occupied at Kendricks, which did relieve Mick. He didn’t have to think about Timothy. Not... not now.

“Sit down, Michael.”

He quickly sat in the chair in front of her desk.

“I want to ask you a few questions, if you don’t mind.” It didn’t matter what Mick replied. She’d ask anyway. “Yes, of course.” He nodded, taking a quick glance at Simon, who stood menacingly by the door. Mick caught notice of the gun which Simon’s left hand rested on, and he immediately looked back at Hess.

“Have you noticed any.. strange behaviours from Mister Ketch lately? Aside from Lady Bevell, you must be the closest to him - unless your relationship has changed since Kendricks?” Mick could tell exactly where she was going with this. He’d managed this facade for years; he wasn’t about to slip up now.

“Not lately, Doctor. I’m not really that close with him anymore. Not since he... changed.” The faintest hint of a smile appeared on Hess’s lips. “Yes, the brainwashing, and of course, when he was told to kill you... and failed. It’s interesting. Very rarely does our brainwashing fail.”

Mick tried to relax. He was too tense. It would give something away. “I’ve heard it was very experimental then. It seems to work now, considering the way he acts.”

Hess, who had been standing behind her chair, walked closer to the desk. “And how does he act, exactly?” She thought Mick misspoke. He knew better than that. “He’s... different than he was. Colder. Harsher. Technically speaking, the perfect model for the Men of Letters.”

Hess let out a small breath of laughter. Mick must have been doing something right. “What about Lady Bevell? Have you noticed anything about her? Perhaps, her closeness with Mister Ketch?”

That’s when everything hit Mick. Hess wanted information on Toni’s relationship with Ketch. But that was stupid, right? After all, they’d ended their relationship at Kendricks. Hadn’t they? Unless Ketch went behind Mick’s back to...

No. Ketch wouldn’t do that to Mick. Or, at least, Mick didn’t want to admit it.

“No, Doctor. I haven’t noticed anything.”

Hess nodded. “So you haven’t seen anything between them?” He looked up from the desk and shook his head. “No, Doctor,” he repeated. “We received anonymous concerns that Mister Ketch and Lady Bevell had been leaving together, and we just wanted to be sure that they weren’t doing anything that could affect the... quality of their work.”

Mick knew that was a bullshit reason, but he couldn’t call her out on it. He most likely was going to be released without harm, based on how this was going. Fuck whatever Ketch was doing. He could deal with that later. It wasn’t Mick who was leaving all bloody.

He was furious. Had Ketch been sleeping with Toni behind his back? God, how could he have been so stupid? He fucking trusted this asshole, and for what?

“Yes, I understand. If I notice anything... out of the ordinary between Lady Bevell and Mister Ketch, I will immediately notify you, Doctor.”

Hess smiled; there was nothing even relating to warmth in it. “Thank you, Mister Davies. Please, keep me notified. You may finish the day with that.”

Mick replied to her with an equally fake smile. He considered bringing up the half-finished report on his desk, but decided against it.

Simon opened the door as he stood up. Mick walked out of the office without another word. Ignorance really was bliss.


End file.
